


No More Secrets

by goldfishsunglasses



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Accidental Outing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, humor?, smidgen of parent!phan, younow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishsunglasses/pseuds/goldfishsunglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan gets asked for relationship advice during a liveshow, and accidentally reveals a few things</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Secrets

“…and that’s why Kanye West is the Kanye best. There, you lot happy? I told you that wasn’t worth making into a video.”

Dan knew he was ranting, and that he needed to stop. He was talking too fast, gesticulating too wildly, and his frantic demeanor did not go unnoticed by the chat. Truthfully, he wanted to be downstairs with Phil right now. His mind shifted to thoughts of their plans after the show, when he could join Phil on the couch for a movie, with Phil leaning into him as they cuddled under blankets, enjoying each other’s quiet company, a rare occurrence these days.

There was some misguided notion that he had once been shorter than Phil. That might not have been true, but he did used to be smaller, in a way, his slim hips and narrow shoulders dwarfed by Phil’s impressive frame. One thing had never changed though, he was always the one doing the cuddling.  
He knew Phil was probably watching, not actively, and careful not to make the mistake of doing so while still logged in, just casually listening while browsing, or playing Neko Atsume. Phil really had become addicted to that game, and Dan suspected he was pouring quite a bit of money into the game, but it’s not like they couldn’t afford it, besides, it made Phil happy, and it made Dan happy to see Phil happy.

His attention was brought back to the present when he realized he had been staring off into space for at least a minute. He shook away his thoughts, thinking about Phil waiting for him in the lounge would only succeed in making the hour drag by slower. He scanned the chat for something to springboard the conversation, but it was currently filled with a mixture of “COME TO ‘INSERT PLACE’”, and “GET PHIL”, with the occasional “PHAN IS REAL” thrown in for good measure. He groaned inwardly, but maintained a smile as he slammed his palm on his desk, a habit he needed to break, but never bothered to.

“Right, lets just open some premium messages then, shall we?”

He clicked on one, and breathed a sigh of relief as it turned out to be fairly innocuous.  
     

      |Dan, relationship advice for someone going through a tough time?|  
“Well,” he squinted at the screen, “Paige, relationships take work, no matter how long you’ve been together. Things get stressful, and sometimes you might need to run off to Japan with your boy–have a change of pace, shake it up a little and remember why you’re together. Someday you might even get married, which I know isn’t something you’re thinking about right now, as you’re most likely a teenager, but most marriages aren’t all sunshine and rainbows either. Trust me, I should know.”

He leaned back in his chair a bit, proud of his answer, when he noticed the chat blowing up, and the implications of what he just said dawned on him.

Oh, shit.

Oh, _shit._

Maybe he could laugh it off as a joke.

No, no one would buy that.

Maybe he could fall off his chair again.

No, that wasn’t nearly enough of a distraction.

Truth be told, if this had happened in the years prior, his reaction would have been much different.

He would have lashed out, blamed the person for asking the question, blamed the chat for distracting him, blamed the fans for pressuring him, but he wasn’t that Dan anymore.

“Well,” he said, laughing awkwardly, “I guess the Phan’s out of the bag, then.”

Dan flinched when he heard glass breaking downstairs, and a crash that sounded suspiciously like a grown man stumbling into a coffee table. Shutting his eyes in anticipation, he braced himself as he heard the familiar sound of Phil climbing the stairs.

Not even bothering to knock, Phil strode in.

“Hi, Phil.” Dan managed to squeak out.

“Hi, Dan.” Phil said, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips. He didn’t look mad, Phil looked…he looked…

“Are you laughing?”

“I knew it would be you.”

“Excuse me?” He spluttered, “it could have just as likely been you.”

“We both know that’s not true.”

Dan rolled his eyes, not wanted to argue in front of everyone. He shuffled his chair to the side and beckoned Phil forward.

“Do you want to come say hello? I think we’ve got some explaining to do.”

Phil sauntered over to stand behind Dan, still smirking, and bent over until his chin rested on the top of Dan’s head.

“Right, well, let’s get on with it then. Um, hello to anyone not familiar with me, or Amaz–Phil, hi, hi we’ve been secretly dating for 6 years and we’re married now and I accidentally just revealed that on camera. Everyone caught up? Good. We don’t want this to change anything, alright? We’re still just two dorky guys from the internet, who just happen to be married and this won’t change anything.” He took a deep breath, trying to figure out what to say next. He didn’t want to try and defend their decision, he shouldn’t have to, it wasn’t important, nor relevant to the current situation.

“Phil? Do you have anything to add?” He asked, hoping Phil could come up with something better.

“Nope.”

Dan turned to scowl at him, but Phil just smiled innocently. He sighed, looking back at the camera.

“Okay, guys, we promise that’s the last secret.”

“For now.” Phil said with a grin.

“He’s joking. That’s the last one.”

“For now.”

“Phil, stop it, you’re being inflammatory.”

“Sorry.” Phil grinned, not looking very sorry at all.

Well,” Dan said, ignoring him, and smacking the desk again,” this seems like a good note to end on. Sorry I don’t have any profound advice for you this week.”

“Be careful what you say in liveshows.” Phil piped up.

“That’s not advice.”

“I don’t see you coming up with anything better.”

“Ugh,” Dan gestured to Phil, “this guy, right?”

They said goodbye to as many people as they could, alternating names, and occasionally overlapping, before ending the broadcast. Phil still hadn’t left his spot behind Dan, and he reached up to touch his husband’s cheek. Phil stood up straight and grabbed his hand, kissing his palm, and moved to sit on Dan’s lap.

“Are you really not mad?”

“Despite the fact that this could have been prevented if you had listened to me and skipped the liveshow tonight, no I’m not mad at you. Besides, we haven’t exactly been subtle lately, have we? All we did was confirm what most people already suspected. It wasn’t the most ideal way to go about it, but, in a way, I’m almost glad.”

“Me too, honestly. By the way, what was with the delayed reaction?

“I wasn’t watching actually,” Phil admitted, “I was planning my next video when Louise texted me.”

“Oh? What’d she say?”

Phil pulled out his phone, and cleared his throat, raising his voice an octave in an attempt at a poor imitation of Louise.

“Hello, Philip, not that that I’m watching Dan’s liveshow or anything, but he might’ve just told 12,000 people he’s married.”

“What’d you tell her?”

“He is? To whom?”

“Did you really?”

Phil held up his phone for Dan to read.

“Rude!” Dan cried as he tried to push Phil off his lap, but Phil was quicker, wrapping his arms around the others neck, preventing his fall.

"You’re lucky I love you so much.” He said, planting a kiss on Dan’s cheek.

“You’re lucky I put up with you.”

“Always the romantic, you are.”

“That’s why you married me.”

“Is it? I thought it was so you would finally stop begging.”

“Shut up.” Dan blushed. A low cry came from the baby monitor attached to Phil’s hip, and he glanced up.

“Someone’s awake.”

“I was hoping to spend some time with you.” Dan pouted.

“You still can, we’ll just have a third wheel.”

“A very tiny third wheel.”

“A very very tiny third wheel.”

“A very very ver–what were we talking about?”

“The baby.”

“Right, yes, the baby, in the office.”

“The nursery.” Phil corrected him.

“I’m still getting used to that, okay? Do you think they’ll notice if we stop shooting the gaming videos up there?”

“We did manage to hide a trip to Spain once, I think we can hide our son.”

“Phil, I think a baby would be slightly harder to–”

He was cut off by another cry, more insistent this time, and Phil turned to leave. Dan opened his Twitter, mentally preparing himself for the inevitable shitstorm, when Phil reentered the room, their son nestled in his arms.

“So, Daniel,” Phil laughed, raising the bundle a bit, “how long do you think it will be before you drop this bomb.”

“I highly doubt anyone’s going to ask me for advice on raising a child, Philip.” Dan huffed indignantly.

“I don’t know, you might snap a picture and upload it to the wrong Instagram.”

“Don’t jinx it.” He groaned.

“I give it a week.”

“Are we actually betting on this?”

“Absolutely.”

“What happens if I win?”

“You get to sleep through the night for the next…month.” Phil decided.

“And if I lose?”

“ _I_ get to sleep.”

“You’re on! Better prepare for a month of midnight feedings and nappy changes.” He taunted.

Phil said nothing as he exited the room, throwing Dan one last teasing glance over his shoulder.

“Don’t give me that look! I can do this!”

He listened as Phil carefully descended the stairs, picturing the smug look that surely still adorned his features, the bastard.

“I _can_ do this.” He mumbled to himself.

 

—

Not even two days later, Dan lost the bet, but he found he didn’t mind.

Well, he minded the lack of sleep, but not the revelation.

Not when he could finally be open about his little family.

Not when there were _finally_ no more secrets.

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt from tumblr


End file.
